Riddle Room
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: A new teacher with a wacky way of teaching. Sirius is smarter then he looks! A few Riddles and of course some breaking the rules. Its the Marauders what do you expect!
1. Professor Mullens

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"This year students you have a new teacher. Mrs. Mullens." professor Dumbledore said to everyone. Hayley Mullens stood up. "Please welcome her, shes come all the way to our school, from where was it last?" "Egypt Sir." "Ah yes Egypt, to teach you all about Riddles. Now you may ask what is important about Riddles but they teach you, to think. Which you all will need to learn. So please welcome Mrs. H. E. Mullens." Everyone clapped out of respect for Dumbledore.

888

"Hello students." A few mumbled hello. "I said Hello students." Still only a few said hello. Hayley sighed. "Anyway what do you know about Riddles?" A girl with red hair raised her hand. "You have to find them out. They cause you to think." Hayley nodded "Yes miss?" "Evans, Lily Evans." "Correct Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Now lets see if anyone can figure this Riddle out." Hayley tapped the board and on it appeared.

_A horse is tied to a 15 ft. rope and there is a bail of hay 25 ft. away from him. Yet the horse is able to eat from the bail of hay. How is this possible?_

The class was silent for a few minutes until a boy with sandy brown hair raised his hand. "Yes Mr.?" "Lupin, Remus." "Yes Mr. Lupin?" "There is no answer to that." "Yes there is Mr. Lupin don't assume." Hayley sighed. "The answer is that the rope isn't tied to anything, so the horse can move?" A boy with black hair and grey eyes said without raising his hand.

"That is correct Mr.?" "Sirius Black." "Mr. Black, five points to Gryffindor." Sirius smirked, and Remus looked at him weirdly.

"Now the next riddle."

_It's more powerful than God. It's more evil than the devil. The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it, you'll die. What am I?_

Again the class was silent. "Anybody." Sirius raised his hand. "Mr. Black." "Nothing." "Exactly five more points to Gryfindor. Lets see if anyone can get this one."

_Two cops walked into a room with no windows and found a dead man who obviously hung himself from the ceiling, though they couldn't figure out how. There was no chair beneath him that he might have jumped off of, or a table. Just a puddle of water. How'd he do it?_

Again the class went silent, until Sirius spoke up. "He stood on ice." "Mr. Black how is it that you can answer these while everyone else couldn't." "Don't know, it just makes since." Sirius said while shrugging.

"Everyone tonights homework is to creat a riddle, about anything. Your Quill, your bag, a teacher; No bad words when describing them. But make a riddle, this is due next week. It can be as long as you want. But make sure you have the answer with it." With those words the class filed out, besides the Marauders and Lily.

"Professor Mullens?" The black hair boy with glasses asked. "Yes?" "Im James Potter, and I wanted to know why did you give those riddles to us?" Hayley smiled. "Mr. Potter. _Im not who I seem, time has slowed screeched to a halt. Power gains in the Darkness. Black and Green may stop it, but will they? The Key to me is in the power of Black and Green_." Hayley smiled. "Get along, answer the riddle, and you'll find out."

888 in potions.

R- Professor Mullens class is hard.

S- On the other hand Moony I find her interesting.

R- Just because she's a year older then us, been all over the planet, and looks great?

S- Yep.

R- Figures.

J- I wonder about that riddle. When I asked why she was teaching here.

R- Yeah she said she wasn't who we thought she was.

L- Sirius why don't you figure it out.

S- Ah the mighty Lily, what are you doing in this note?

L- Trying to figure out what she meant. Ive so far got 'Power gains in the Darkness.' it means, basicly the Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

R- Yeah and Black and Green, so we find someone named Green, and send them off with Sirius and we win?

S- No.

L- Why not.

S- Well for one we wouldn't be thinking, she wants us to think. And two, I aint going off with someone named Green.

J- True, I would feel bad for you.

L- Okay then what do you think it means?

S- Well 'time has slowed screeched to a halt' could mean that time has reversed. Lilys got a point on the power in darkness thing. 'Black and Green may stop it, but will they' is the problem. 'The Key to me is in the power of Black and Green.' Is another problem. If we knew what those two where we could get it.

J- Think you can?

S- Can what get the answers? Give me a few minutes after Dinner.

R- Don't tell me your going to Seduce her?!

S- No, flirt.

R- Same thing Sirius.

S- No its not.

L- Guys Slughorn!

J- Hide it!

Sirius grabbed the paper, as Slughorn walked by. "Good job again Miss Evans, another perfect Potion. Ten points to Gryffindor." Lily blushed and Sirius opened the note to reveal something.

'Black and Green. Colors they are. Hair and Eyes mixed to an equal.'

Sirius eyes widened at them, before his brows furrowed trying to figure out what they meant and who sent them till he caught the signature. H. E. M. in curved letters.

* * *

A/N: Please review even if only to say I suck. I know Sirius may seem a little OOC but I think that he has hidden character. Peter is coming soon. I'll explain why he wasnt in this chapter next one. He will show up though. Hayley Mullens is 18, jsut out of school, and the Marauders are in their 7th year, Lily is not dating James yet. So please review even if only to say I suck

This was unbeta'd so any mistakes I take full credit on.

So remember to review before you head out please?


	2. A little bit more about Hayley Mullens

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

S- Guys look above this can anyone explain this?

R- No unless she's more powerful then we think.

J- Well she did say she wasn't what we thought she was.

S- Okay so Hair and eyes. Know anyone with green hair?

L- Sirius even you aren't that dumb.

S- Okay green eyes?

J- Lily Marie Antoinette Elizabeth Evans.

L- I don't want to know how you know that.

J- No you don't.

S- You really don't Lily, okay so Lily and James.

L- WHAT!

S- It makes since, you have green eyes, he has black hair, so… She's not who she seems, from the future, where Voldy and the DE's are gaining power, James and Lily can stop them, and they are the key to her.

L- You do realize that make no sense what so ever. Right?

S- Yep!

L- You are as dumb as you look.

S- Hey!

R- Actually it does. She could be their daughter.

HEM- Care to explain what you four are doing not paying attention to class?

S- Figuring out your riddle.

HEM- Well get back to your class.

J- Wait I have a question, are you Lily's and I's daughter?

HEM- No but my power lies with your child.

L- No wait, your telling me I have a thing with Potter?!

HEM- I wouldn't call him a thing, well I would but yes.

L- Shit.

S- I knew it, so who are you?

HEM- Get Peter from the Hospital wing today and come after hours, around ten, to my rooms.

S- Yes ma'am.

HEM- And Sirius?

S- Yes?

HEM- Please for Merlin's sake don't call me Ma'am.

S- Okay.

L- He is a dumb as he looks.

J- I think so to…

S- HEY!

R- Slughorn!

Sirius grabbed the note just as Slughorn walked by. After class was finished Dinner started.

"I cant believe this." Lily said. James shook his head. "Okay so do we know any Mullens?"

"Austin. The Ravenclaw." Remus said. "I'm not going to ask. Okay so she's his daughter." James replied. "But she looks nothing like him." Peter said, just being dismissed from the Hospital ward. "She probably looks like her mother Pete." "Oh."

888 in Professor Mullens room.

"I see you guys are here on the dot." Hayley told them. "Yeah okay so we figured out that your Austin's daughter." "Have you found out my mother yet." "No." "Sirius dear, for all your supposed genius, you cant figure out my mother?" Sirius shook his head.

"You can ask what ever you want, something's I may not answer though." Hayley told them as she sat them down on the couches and served tea and chocolate chip cookies. "Have some." "Whose your mother?" Remus asked.

"The brown grey. Blood curdles. Power in hands, power in her brain. Strength in her words, strength in her power." Hayley told him.

"Middle name?" Sirius asked. "And age." "Ezmeralda and I'm 19." "Family?" Lily asked. "My parents, and my sisters and brothers, I'm a triplet."

"What are their names?" Peter asked. "The oldest is Mary-Ann Elli 24. Ally Terri 23. Austin Carter Jr. 20. Pheonix Hunter 19, one of my triplets. Ryan Sirius 19, another of my triplets." Hayley stopped and grinned at Sirius. "The youngest is Jamie Lily, at 15." "Mother?" James asked. "Oh no you don't." "Damnit." James said and Hayley laughed. "It will come to you, no go. Get some sleep."

They left and Hayley smiled. She flooed to Dumbleodores office to have a chat with him.

888 In the boys room.

"So who do you think she is." "A Mullens with a huge family." "Thanks Pete, but I was talking about her mum." "Sorry." "Its okay. Anyone?" Sirius asked.

Just then Lily and Emerald Johnson walked in. "I think I know the answer." Emerald said to them. Her grey eyes percered everyone in the room, her brown hair up in a pony tail. "What?" "Me, Im her mum."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
